The Comprehensive Cancer Center of Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) and University Hospitals of Cleveland (UHC) is an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center that combines the resources and expertise of its two parent institutions. The Center is organized as a matrix center with seven interdisciplinary scientific programs and ten multidisciplinary disease-oriented clinical teams. Research programs of the Center extend to CWRU affiliated hospitals including the Louis Stokes Veterans Affairs Hospital, the MetroHealth Medical Center (the region?s county hospital), and the Henry Ford Health System in Detroit. Fourteen shared resources operated by the Center enable cancer research. A patient education and information office provides the 4.5 million people of the Northern Ohio region with information on cancer diagnosis, treatment and prevention, as well as information on access to clinical research trials. The Center has experienced dynamic growth during the past five years including the development of a new program in cancer prevention, control and population research, recruitment of twenty-four new members from outside the institution, and the development of four new shared resources. Membership in the Center has grown to 200 members representing 23 departments and 6 schools across the University. Strong institutional support including plans for new Cancer Center research space provide outstanding opportunities for this growth to continue. The objectives of the Center are: 1) to improve the prevention, diagnosis, and therapy of cancer through research; 2) to stimulate and support innovative, coordinated, interdisciplinary research on cancer diagnosis, treatment, and control; 3) to develop clinical applications of research discoveries and to make these applications available to Northeastern Ohio residents as quickly as possible; and 4) to develop cancer prevention and control activities that most effectively utilize the clinical and laboratory expertise at CWRU and UHC and contribute to the reduction of cancer morbidity and mortality in Northeast Ohio and the surrounding region and nation.